Our Little Secret
by MileyHannahFan
Summary: Miley Stewart has a secret. She's also teen pop sensation Hannah Montana! But her sister has a secret too. Can Miley and Rachel trust Lilly, Skyla, Oliver and Mandy with their secret?
1. Our Little Secret: Compilation

**Our Little Secret** is a compilation of many stories. All of these stories are part of my series, _The Chronicles of a Girl Called Casey_.

1. Lilly, Do You And Skyla Want To Know A Secret? (_Story begins at Chapter 2_)

SUMMARY: Rachel Stewart has a secret. She's the sister to teen pop sensation Hannah Montana! It's her ultimate wish that she can one day get up on stage and a sing a duet with her sister. There's only one problem. Her friends know nothing about it. Can she trust Skyla with a secret this big?

2. Rachel, Get Miley's Gum (_Story begins at Chapter 6_)

SUMMARY: Both Lilly and Skyla know that they are secretly best friends to Hannah and Casey Montana and they love it. But they are only two of Miley and Rachel's best friends. Will Oliver's crush on Hannah and Mandy's sleuthing cost Miley and Rachel their secret?

3. Only One's A Supersneak

SUMMARY: (_Coming Soon_)

4. TBA


	2. 1: Hannah Montana: Live in LA!

**Hannah Montana: Live In LA!**

"This is the life!" sung Hannah Montana as she stood in the middle of her living room getting the finishing touches on her costume. Her dad Robby Ray Stewart held up his hand to high five his daughter.

"Woo! Did you hear that? Sold out in Los Angeles!" As Hannah moved to high five her Dad, Fermine (her costume designer) slipped and pricked his finger.

"Ow ow! Needle in finger, sharp shooting pain!" He exclaimed as he hopped around shaking his sore finger.

"I'm sorry Fermine!" Hannah apologized before looking sharply at her sister who was trying to suppress a giggle. Casey Montana was a lot like her older sister. They both had blonde hair, both played the guitar and both loved to sing. It was Casey's dream that one day she would be able to stand up on stage with her older sister and sing a duet that their Dad had written, but that dream was a long way off yet.

"Nah I kiss it! Mwah all better. Oh look at you! You look gorgeous! You're going to look beautiful in you finale. Do it with me now." Both Hannah and Fermine began jumping around as they did what Casey suspected to be dancing. At the final pose a ripping sound came from Fermine's pants.

This time Casey really did start laughing and Jackson, Casey and Hannah's older brother, looked over from the corner where he was having a phone call look enough to see what was going on before decided the call was more interesting. Fermine's cheeks grew red as he became more and more embarrassed.

"Tosshy tear. Awkward moment. Time to go," he stammered as he grabbed a nearby cushion to hide the tear in his pants. "Don't look at my booty!"

"Ah no danger of the partner," Robby Ray said with the hint of a chuckle himself. By this time Casey was literally rolling on the floor laughing and a smile was tugging at Hannah's lips.

"I love you Hannah Montana!" Fermine exclaimed from the doorway just before he rushed out to get into his car.

After Fermine left Hannah frowned at her younger sister who was still on the floor.

"If you keep rolling around in your wig Rachel you're going to get it all tangled before the concert tomorrow night," she said matter-of-factly. Casey Montana stood up, took off her blonde wig and shook her brown hair loose, transforming herself into plain old Rachel Stewart.

"Go put it upstairs," Hannah ordered pointing towards the staircase. Rachel sighed but went upstairs all the same. Hannah shook her head and began picking at a loose thread on her clothes.

"Do you mind?" Jackson asked as he walked towards Hannah. "I am on the phone here! I've got a life too you know, and I would appreciate it if I could have one conversation without hearing the words 'Hannah Montana'." He returned the phone to his ear and began talking to whoever was on the other end.

"Yeah that's right girl I know Hannah Montana! And I've got two incredible tickets for tomorrow night! Great well see you there!" He hung up the phone and turned towards his sister. "I need two incredible seats for tomorrow night."

"Sorry, I'm sold out." Hannah replied with a smug look on her face.

"Dad!"

"Hey think about it this way. He goes out with the girl, they fall in love and get married, he moves out."

"Who's moving out?" Rachel asked as she made her way back down the stairs.

"You've got the tickets!" Hannah said ignoring her little sister. The phone rang and Hannah turned to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me! Landing in twenty seconds!" Yelled a small voice from the phone.

"Great!" Hannah answered before hanging up. "Lilly alert in eighteen seconds!" Hannah took off her blonde wig and threw it to her Dad, letting her long brown hair fall naturally down her back and transforming herself into Miley Stewart.

"She's your best friend Miles, sooner or later you're going to have to tell her you're Hannah Montana," Jackson commented as he helped her into a blue jumper.

"I pick later!"

"Nine seconds get the juice!" Robby Ray yelled as he went to sit on the steps leading up the piano.

"Got it!" Miley replied as she ran towards the fridge.

"Good! Three,"

"Two,"

"One!" said Miley as Jackson opened the doors letting Lilly zoom in on her skateboard.

"Guess who just landed two tickets to the hottest concert in town?"

"Miley! You and I, I being your best friend, are going to see the one the only, Hannah Montana!" exclaimed Lilly who was almost falling off her skateboard from excitement. Miley's eyes opened wide and she didn't say a thing. Rachel burst out laughing and staggered upstairs to try and cover it.

"You're not screaming. Why aren't you screaming?" asked Lilly who looked a little hurt that Miley wasn't as excited as she was.

"Oh believe me," Jackson called from his place on the steps, "she's screaming on the inside!" The four of them could hear a scream of laughter and then a crash which Miley assumed was Rachel falling over as a result of laughing too much.

'Serves her right,' thought Miley angrily as she attempted to think of a way to get out of going to the concert. She looked at her Dad who seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Wow, Lilly these are great tickets but uh I might have something on that night," Miley said quickly.

"Really? Like what?" asked Lilly.

"Uh... Dad might be taking us out to dinner so that we can meet Jackson's new girlfriend," said Miley in a hurry, happy she had thought of an excuse.

"What?" Jackson exclaimed loudly before Robby Ray dragged him upstairs.

"Not another word son. Miley will tell Lilly that she's Hannah Montana when she's ready." The two of them stopped in the hallway to look at the youngest member of the Stewart household who was busy rolling around on the floor with laughter.

"Sometimes I can't even believe I'm related to her!" Jackson exclaimed. Before he disappeared into his bedroom he let out a loud belch and stepped over the top of Rachel.

"And I can't believe I'm even the same species as him," said Rachel as she sat up in disgust. Robby Ray frowned and Rachel attempted to make an escape when her Dad stopped her.

"Rachel you need to talk to Miley." Rachel had been dreading this conversation. She put a smile on her face and turned to face her Father.

"About what?" she asked cheerfully.

"I know that you want Skyla to know that you're Casey Montana. Your life would be a lot easier if she did and you know that. You need to talk to Miley and see if you can get her to change her mind."

"Okay." Robby smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead before going back down to the kitchen. Rachel took a deep breath as she watched him go. She had been considering telling Skyla that she was Casey Montana for a couple of months now, and although Miley had told her that she could do it if she wanted to Rachel knew that she didn't actually mean it and so she had kept one of the most important secrets of her life from her best friend.

Rachel spent the rest of the afternoon in her bedroom, rehearsing what she wanted to say to Miley in her mirror. When she went down for dinner that night she was nervous but she knew there was nothing else she could do. After dinner Rachel asked Miley if she would come up to her bedroom for a few minutes.

"Sure. Will you excuse us Daddy?" Miley asked. Rachel glanced at her Father who immediately understood.

"Sure, Jackson and I can handle the dishes tonight." Miley smiled and Rachel giggled as Jackson began complaining that it was unfair and that the girls never did the dishes. Rachel grabbed Miley's hand and the two of them raced up the stairs to her bedroom before things got ugly.

"Alright Rach, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Miley after the two of them had calmed down. Rachel took a deep breath and thought about the speech she had spent all afternoon rehearsing. She obviously was thinking for too long because Miley began waving her hand in front of Rachel's face.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah right."

"Wow Rach, you really zoned out there for a minute. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Rachel nodded and attempted a weak smile. "Come on what's on your mind?"

"I want to tell Skyla that I'm Casey Montana!" Rachel blurted out. Miley didn't say anything.

"I know that you said I could do it ages ago but I didn't really feel like I should because it's not just my secret it's your secret too and I didn't want to ruin anything for you by telling Skyla our secret."

"It's okay Rachel," Miley said quietly. "I understand why you want to tell Skyla. It's a big part of your life and you feel guilty for keeping it from her. You can tell her if you want."

"But Miley, if I tell Skyla I'm Casey she's going to assume that you're Hannah. Are you sure you're okay with that?" Miley sat and thought about what Rachel had said for a few minutes. Finally she answered her sister's question.

"I guess I'm about to find out."


	3. 1: Hannah Montana Happened!

**Hannah Montana Happened!**

"Hey Skyla, meet me at my house in twenty minutes okay? There's something I have to tell you."

"I'll be there! Are you alright Rach? You seem kind of nervous."

"I'm fine, just meet me here okay?"

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye." Rachel hung up the phone and looked at Miley.

"Skyla will be here in twenty minutes. I should go get ready." Rachel stood up ready to walk to her bedroom to change into her Casey Montana disguise. Today was the day she had picked to tell her best friend that she was sister to one of the biggest teen pop sensations of the world and she had no idea how Skyla would take it.

"Good luck!" Miley called when Rachel made it to the stairs. Today had been a bad day for Miley and Rachel knew that it was all Hannah Montana's fault. Lilly, Oliver and herself had been attacked because everyone in the cafeteria was trying to grab Lilly's spare ticket to Hannah Montana. All of this had only made Miley even more hesitant to tell Lilly who she was.

"Thanks." Rachel hurried up to her bedroom and closed the door. They had gone over the plan a million times and she recited it to herself as she got changed.

"Skyla shows up, Miley let's her in, I walk downstairs and say I want to show her something, we come up here, I show her the Casey closet and then I show her the wig and tell her that I'm Casey Montana. After that, I have no idea what to do." The doorbell rang and Rachel put a large coat on over her Casey clothes. It was hot under the coat and Rachel knew that it looked suspicious. Without wasting another minute she hurried downstairs to greet her best friend.

"Hey Skyla!"

"Hey Rachel. What's with the massive coat? We live in Malibu remember?" Rachel giggled.

"Yeah I know. Um, can you come up here for a minute? There's something I want to show you."

"Okay." Skyla followed Rachel up to her room and sat down on her bed.

"Alright Skyla, we've been friends for ages now right? Ever since I moved here from Tennessee?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"Rachel we're best friends you can tell me anything." Skyla said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay." Rachel walked over to her closet and beckoned for Skyla to follow her.

"Rachel why are we standing in your closet?"

"You'll see," Rachel said with a hint of mystery in her voice. She pushed all of her clothes to one side and opened the double doors that were hidden behind. Skyla stepped into the room and found herself surrounded with everything a girl could want. Her mouth dropped open as her eyes travelled over the clothes, shoes, bags and jewellery.

"Wow Rachel! I can't believe you've never shown me this before!" She said with an excited voice. Rachel smiled and started edging her way towards her wig.

"On the other hand, this is just a second closet and it doesn't really matter if I know about it or not so what's the real reason for showing this to me?" Skyla's tone caught Rachel off guard. It was a mixture of anger and curiosity and Rachel didn't like it one bit. Instead of answering her she marched right up to her wig and put it on her head and then removed her coat.

"Skyla, I'm Casey Montana. Miley is Hannah Montana. I've wanted to tell you ever since Miley released her first single but she begged me not too. The reason for creating the secret was so that Miley could live her dream while still living a normal life. She was afraid that if you or Lilly or Mandy or Oliver found out then you wouldn't treat us the same."

Rachel stopped rambling and looked at her best friend. Skyla's face was a mixture of hurt, shock and confusion.

"I'm really sorry Skyla I know that I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't bear to have Miley mad at me!"

"So you don't trust me?" Skyla asked in a small and hurt voice.

"What?"

"You heard what I said Rachel. Didn't you trust me to keep your secret? Were you afraid that you couldn't rely on your best friend to keep a secret this big? Oh and another thing, if Miley's the one releasing singles then why do you have to have a disguise?"

"I have a disguise because one day it's my dream to record a single with my sister and to release my own album. If Miley's hiding behind Hannah Montana then I can't exactly come out and record songs as Rachel can I?" said Rachel in a mocking tone.

"You don't have to yell at me Rachel, I'm not the one who kept the biggest secret in the world from her own best friend!"

"If I kept the biggest secret in the world from you then maybe you should find yourself a new best friend!"

"Fine!" Skyla stormed out of the room leaving Rachel feeling shocked. She hadn't expected Skyla to take the news well, but she never thought they would fight over it. Rachel quickly ripped off her wig and tore downstairs after her friend. She passed Miley who started to ask her what had happened but ignored her and ran out the front door where Skyla was just about to leave.

"Skyla wait!" Skyla turned and as soon as she saw Rachel her eyes narrowed.

"Save it Rachel I have nothing to say to you."

"But I have something to say to you." Skyla began to walk away but Rachel grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Please just listen to what I have to say."

Skyla jerked her wrist away from Rachel but didn't attempt to leave.

"Skyla, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you who I was. I really wanted to and I knew that not doing so would hurt your feelings-"

"So why didn't you?" Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I kind of let Miley talk me into keeping the secret from you. I mean, she hasn't told Lilly yet either." Skyla's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. "But now that I have told you I'd really like you to join me in the pop star life, if you want to that is." Rachel crossed her fingers behind her back.

From her seat on the living room couch Miley had a fantastic view of Rachel and Skyla through the windows on the front door. She watched as Rachel talked to Skyla and then saw as Rachel crossed her fingers behind her back. As she watched Skyla forgave Rachel and the two of them hugged. Rachel led the way back inside and when the door opened Miley could hear them discussing plans to go shopping to get Skyla a disguise to wear at the concert.

As their voices got quieter Miley thought again about telling Lilly the truth. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her that she should tell Lilly but every time she thought that she automatically came up with an excuse to not tell her.

"Argh!" Miley growled in frustration. "Why does life have to be so complicated?" She had no idea just how complicated life was about to become.


	4. 1: Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

"This is the life

Hold on tight

And this is the dream

It's all I need

You never know where you'll find it

And I'm gonna take my time yeah

I'm still getting it right

This is the life!" sung Hannah Montana from onstage. Rachel and Skyla sat backstage disguised as Casey Montana and her friend Alyssa Starr, watching Hannah rock it out onstage. Well, only Alyssa was watching. Casey was jumping up and down singing along with her sister.

"Thank you all! I love you so much! You've been an awesome crowd!" Miley yelled to her fans before exiting offstage to where her sister was jumping around excitedly. As soon as she caught sight of Miley, Rachel latched herself onto her sister.

"Hannah you did amazing! I can't wait until I'm old enough to go out on that stage with you."

"And I can't wait until you can get up there with me!" Miley said with a smile as she hugged her little sister tightly.

"Come on girls, we've got to get Hannah to her dressing room," said Robby Ray as he came up behind them. Rachel let go of Miley and allowed her to be led back to her dressing room where she would be signing autographs. When she left Rachel turned to Skyla with a huge grin on her face.

"So what did you think of the concert?"

"Oh Ra - um I mean Casey it was amazing! Hannah did so well and I can't believe that I'm actually standing backstage at a Hannah Montana concert!"

"And probably will be every time you go to one?" Rachel replied still with a grin.

"Really? This is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me! I'm so glad that you told me and that you're letting me come!"

"Well I couldn't share a secret with my best friend and then not let her enjoy the benefits could I?" Skyla let out a shy giggle and Rachel smiled. It felt good to tell Skyla the secret and it felt great to share the pop star life with her. She wished that Miley would tell Lilly so that the four of them could enjoy it together.

"Hey look." Rachel exclaimed pointing at a group of Hannah fans being led out the stage door. "Hannah must have finished signing autographs. Let's go to her dressing room to wait for the limo."

"Okay!" Rachel linked her arm through Skyla's and the two of them began to walk towards Hannah Montana's dressing room. They were only a few doors away when they heard screaming coming from the room.

"What was that?" Skyla asked in a panicked voice.

"It sounded like a scream," replied Rachel.

"Yeah and it came from Hannah's dressing room!" The girls ran to Hannah's door and listened. Everything sounded silent so Rachel knocked on the door.

"Hannah? Are you okay?" No one answered so Rachel just went ahead and opened the door.

"Hey Han-" Skyla began to say, but stopped when Hannah shoved a pie in her face.

"Did you just shove pie in your face?" Asked a voice next to Rachel. Rachel froze. She knew that voice anywhere. She turned to face the voice and saw Lilly Truscott standing next to her in Hannah Montana's dressing room. She exchanged a look with Skyla who grinned back at her. The girls quickly found seats and sat back to watch the show.

"It's not a real pie," Hannah said in a low voice, "it's a foaming facial wash, pie." She turned away from Lilly and began to flick through the clothes on a rack.

"What's wrong with your voice?" asked Lilly who sounded concerned.

"Oh that happens after every concert." Lilly slid all the clothes to one side so that she could see Hannah.

"You give so much!" Hannah slid the clothes back in front of Lilly's face and then began to turn the clothes rack around in circles. "I just wish Miley were here!"

"Uh who's Miley? I don't know Miley that's a strange name." Hannah stammered.

"Oh she's my best friend!" Hannah stopped spinning the rack and slid the clothes to either side so that they formed a kind of doorway for her to step through.

"Great! Well then, we don't you go get her?" She asked as she ran to the door and opened it.

"Oh great idea! I'll call her!" Hannah slammed the door shut.

"No! You know cell phones don't really work in here it has to do with the cement and-" she stopped talking as her cell phone began to ring. Rachel and Skyla exchanged worried glances. "Okay they must have fixed it!" Hannah looked over at her sister for help who shrugged her shoulders. She was out of ideas. Lilly continued to stare at the cell phone.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"Uh no. I'm talking to you that would be rude!" Lilly continued to stare at the cell phone, almost as if it was hypnotising her.

"Okay she's not home," Hannah said as she grabbed Lilly's cell phone and closed it before handing it back to her.

"Wow that was weird!" Lilly commented.

"Uh why don't I just give you an autograph for her?" Hannah asked as she stepped in front of Lilly to grab a pen and a picture.

"What about me?" yelled a voice from the window. Hannah, Lilly, Rachel and Skyla all turned to the window where they could see Oliver's head as he clutched onto the window screen. "I'm the one who loves you!" Oliver stopped as he stared at Hannah a bit. "You're much paler in person."

"Yeah I am you know what gosh it was really fun meeting you guys but I've really got to go!" Hannah said in a rush before trying to push Lilly towards the door.

"Wait!" Oliver called from the window. "Can't I even shampoo and condition your beautiful blonde hair?"

"No! But you can take this towel," Hannah replied as she ran to grab the towel and throw it to Oliver.

"Hannah Montana's towel!" Oliver lost his grip on the window sill and fell. The four girls waited to see if would say something. "It's okay! None of my blood got on the towel!" Rachel and Hannah, who was now standing by the door, both rolled their eyes. Hannah opened the door and gestured for Lilly to leave.

"Well I guess I'm leaving too!" Lilly said as she dramatically walked towards the door.

"Okay!" Hannah replied happily.

"Without even a towel as a souvenir."

"Buh bye!"

"Nothing but my memories which will fade, too too quickly."

"Alright alright! Here!" Hannah walked over to the table and put her scarf into Lilly's hands. Lilly's face lit up with excitement as she scrambled to get the scarf on.

"Oh my gosh! The actual scarf you wore on the actual stage! I can't believe it this is so-" she cut herself off as Hannah's bathrobe sleeve slid back to reveal a lucky bracelet when she had reached over to get Lilly a picture.

"Hey! I have a lucky bracelet just like that!" Hannah tried to pull her hand in but Lilly grabbed it to have a closer look at the bracelet. "I loaned it to my best friend yesterday, of course mine says Lilly on the back ha-" Lilly stopped talking when she saw her name on the bracelet. "Just like that."

Rachel looked at Skyla. They both knew that any second now Lilly would realise that Miley was Hannah and Rachel was Casey and they were worried about how Lilly might take it. Lilly used her hands to wipe off some of the pie on Miley's face.

"Ta-daah!" Miley exclaimed trying to sound happy. She smiled at Lilly who continued to look stunned. "Rachel, Skyla could you guys give us some privacy please?" Rachel nodded and pointed Skyla towards the door. The two girls left the room and closed the door.

"Wow. Lilly looked really upset," Skyla said when they were out of earshot of the door.

"Yeah I know. I hope their friendship isn't ruined."

"Ours wasn't."

"But it almost was," Rachel corrected her friend. "I just hope that theirs is as strong as ours."


	5. 1: Ice Cream Sundaes

**Ice Cream Sundaes**

"Alright kids! Who wants an ice cream sundae?" Robby Ray yelled from the kitchen.

"Maybe later Dad, I've got to show Lilly something," Miley said before leading Lilly upstairs.

"Skyla and I want one please!" Rachel called as the two girls walked down the stairs. They had just changed from their concert outfits into something more suitable for home.

"Yeah make me one too Dad," said Jackson.

"Four ice cream sundaes coming up." As Robby Ray began to make the sundaes Rachel, Skyla and Jackson came to sit at the table.

"Out of the way squirt," said Jackson as he pushed Rachel to one side.

"Least I'm still growing!" Rachel snapped at him.

"Alright no fighting!" Robby Ray said as he set down an ice cream sundae in front of each of them.

"That girl tonight really dug me Dad. I think it was the guns!" Jackson tensed his arm and began to poke his muscles. Rachel was about to insult him when Lilly walked through the kitchen.

"Hey Lilly! I think things are going to be a whole lot better around here now that you know our little secret!" Lilly didn't reply and instead slammed the kitchen door shut. Rachel and Skyla exchanged a worried glance.

"Did you see the way she ignored you?" commented Jackson. Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "Well I'm sorry but that is no way to treat a man of your compassion, sensitivity and-" Robby Ray picked up the whipped cream can and quickly poured some of it into Jackson's mouth. Both Rachel and Skyla burst out laughing. "Still no money?" Before Robby could answer him Miley stomped into the room and grabbed her father's sundae.

"I am so mad!" She exclaimed as she began to stab the sundae.

"So you're going to take it out on my ice cream sundae?" Robby exchanged a look with Rachel who shrugged. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay." Robby looked at Jackson before picking up a banana and singing. "You had a fight!"

"Nanana!"

"She fled the place!"

"Nanana!"

"And now you sit and stuff your face you got the process of the blues! Ohh!"

"Stop! That's the worst song you've ever written!" Miley looked to her sister for support but Rachel was too busy trying not to laugh to even notice Miley.

"She obviously doesn't remember the potty training song," said Jackson with a smile. Immediately he and Robby began to sing.

"I like to sing, I like to dance but I can't do a poopy in my pants oh-" but they were stopped by Miley.

"Dad! This is so not funny! Everything that I was afraid would happen happened! She found out who I was and now it's ruined everything!"

"You don't know that for sure Mile. Things can change, just give it some time." Miley showed the smallest hint of a smile which put Robby into high spirits. "Group hug!"

"Gotta go!" Miley, Jackson and Rachel all said as they grabbed their sundaes and left the table. Robby looked at Skyla who immediately grabbed hers and followed Rachel. The two girls finished their sundaes in Rachel's room and spent the rest of the night wondering if Lilly and Miley would ever make up.

The day after the concert Miley and Robby went grocery shopping and left Jackson at home to baby-sit Rachel. When they came home they found Rachel having fits of laughter on the couch and Jackson with a Hannah outfit on for Fermine.

"Hey guys sorry we're-" Miley began after she came through the front door. "Daddy, he's finally cracked."

"You know what son? I like it. But I don't think it goes with the shoes." Rachel dissolved into a fit of laughter again and in an attempt to get her to hush up Miley threw a pillow at her.

"Okay fine, you take your little cracks but you weren't here" began Jackson as he pointed at Miley, "and Fermine said he'd pay me. So this is what you get!" He lifted his arms and Miley groaned in answer.

"Augh next time try something with sleeves! And deodorant!" She said as she covered her nose with her hands.

"If you got it flaunt it!" He caught the Hannah wig as it fell of his head. "Which reminds me, I've got a little blue sequin number waiting for me upstairs." He threw the wig to Miley who caught it looking disgusted. "Enjoy!" Jackson retreated upstairs and Miley sat down near the piano.

"Okay Fermine, how much do I owe you?" Robby said taking out his wallet.

"Kid works cheap he did it for twenty dollars."

"Daddy! You made him do that?" Rachel asked from her seat on the couch.

"Hey the boy said he needed some money, I thought I might as well get a chuckle out of it." A skateboard rolled in and Robby stopped it with his foot. He, Fermine, Miley and Rachel all looked out the window in time to see Lilly's head pop up.

"Lilly alert." Robby said to Miley softly. Rachel could tell that Miley wanted to speak to Lilly alone so she quickly excused herself and ran upstairs. After a couple of minutes she heard Jackson out in the hallway behind her door so she quickly followed him down to the living room where she could see Miley and Lilly hugging.

"I am so not getting paid enough for this!" Jackson exclaimed as he adjusted the straps on the tank top he was wearing.

"Neither am I!" Rachel began to laugh again and after awhile Miley and Lilly did too. Rachel walked them through her tears of laughter and felt happy that both she and Miley were lucky enough to have best friends like Lilly and Skyla.


	6. 2: Oliver Again

"So what you see is only half the story there's another side of me,

I'm a girl you know but I'm someone too

If you only knew.

It's a crazy life,

But I'm all right.

I got everything I always wanted,

Living the dream,

So yeah everything I always wanted,

Isn't always what it seems,

I'm a lucky girl,

Whose dreams came true,

But underneath it all I'm just like youuuuu!

Always what it seems,

I'm a lucky girl,

Whose dreams came true,

But underneath it all I'm just like you!"

Casey Montana clapped as hard as anyone else as her sister teen pop sensation Hannah Montana finished singing one of her number one hits 'Just Like You.'

"Thank you I love you all!" Hannah cried out as she ran offstage to join her best friend Lola Luftnagle and sister Casey.

"Hannah you were amazing tonight, as usual!" Casey exclaimed excitedly.

"Aw, thanks Case. Where's Alyssa?" Alyssa Broke was Casey's best friend. The two were almost always found doing things together, sort of like the way Hannah and Lola always did everything together.

"She couldn't come tonight," Casey replied sounding kind of downhearted. "Not to worry though! I've got you guys right?" Without waiting for an answer she bounded off towards the limo that waited for Hannah Montana and her friends. Giggling, Hannah and Lola walked out to the limo as well and got inside. Casey was already sitting inside, so Hannah, Lola and Robby Ray took their seats opposite her. Lola was yelling at the people outside and began waving around her puppy Thor.

"Woah this is totally crazy! Back off people back off! Don't make me release Thor! Grr!" Hannah laughed and started to stroke the puppy.

"Yeah you get 'em Thor. Two pounds of pure piddle just looking for a target!"

"Actually I think he just-" Hannah and Lola looked between them at the small puddle Thor had just made.

"Er gross!"

"Wait! Hannah wait!" A cry from outside distracted the girls from Thor. Oliver Oken was cutting through the crowd to get to the limo.

"Oh no it's Oliver again! He snuck into my dressing room last week, nearly jumped on stage the week before and just when you think he can't get any more obsessed bam! He kicks it up a notch!" Hannah exclaimed clearly amused.

"Look at those bony little elbows go!" Robby Ray pointed out. "The boy cuts through the crowd like a weed wacker!" Oliver reached the limo and stuck his hand in.

"Hannah! Kiss my hand, and I'll never wash it again!" He cried. Lola inspected it and leaned back revolted.

"Looks like he never washes it now!" Hannah leaned over and picked up Thor.

"Come on Thor, make yourself useful!" She lifted Thor up and he began to lick Oliver's hand.

"Baby! You're an animal!" Oliver said through the window. Hannah put Thor down and then slapped his hand which he withdrew quickly. "I like 'em feisty!" Lola quickly wound up her window and Robby Ray yelled out, "let's boogie driver!"

"Poor Oliver, he's never gonna give up," Hannah stated as soon as they were out on the road.

"Well you better hope he does! If you don't do something about it soon, he's not just going to be in love with Hannah Montana, he'll be in love with you!" Lola said matter-of-factly.

"What? That's crazy! The only thing that's the same about Hannah Montana and me is," Hannah's eyes widened in shock, "me. And me doesn't feel that way about him!"

"Don't worry Mile," for Hannah Montana was actually Miley Stewart in disguise, just as Casey was Rachel Stewart and Lola was Lilly Truscott. "I know boys and sooner or later he's gonna get tired chasing after some girl that's not chasing him back."

Lola wound down her window again and a bike bell made the four of them look out of it. Oliver was riding his bike next to the limo carrying a bunch of flowers.

"Do, a, dude a favour and don't get on the freeway," he threw the flowers in through the open window. "For you my love!" Hannah put the flowers down and picked up Thor.

"Why did you have to be such a good kisser?"

"Miley, don't you think you should just tell him?" Rachel asked bravely. Miley was very touchy about the subject of telling people she was Hannah Montana. The whole point of Hannah was so that Miley could live her pop star dream while still going to school and living a normal life. She wanted a normal teenage life as much as she wanted her pop star dream, so Hannah Montana was born. Because Rachel was really too young to stay at home by herself, Miley thought of giving Hannah a younger sister Casey which was Rachel's disguise. Now that Rachel's a bit older she has started to sing herself at some of Hannah's concerts, but never her own songs. Only ones that her sister performs.

"Don't be silly Rach, I can't tell Oliver! He's way too in love with Hannah and I can't bring myself to tell him." Rachel accepted that answer and settled in for the rest of the ride. Her thoughts kept floating back to her other best friend Mandy, the best friend she hadn't told she was Casey.

"Rach?" Rachel looked up and saw Hannah standing at the door to the limo. They were home and everyone else had gotten out. "You coming?" Rachel nodded and quickly jumped out. Together, the two sisters hurried upstairs to Hannah's secret closet so that they could take off their disguises and become just regular Miley and Rachel again.

"Miley?"

"Yeah Rachel?"

"Um, I was wondering. Do you think I should tell Mandy about this?" Miley looked thoughtful for a few minutes before answering.

"It's up to you really. Do you think you should tell Mandy?"

"I don't know and it's not just up to me. Think about it. If I tell Mandy I'm Casey, she's going to automatically assume you're Hannah which makes this as much your problem as mine." Rachel stood up from the chair where she was sitting and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay you've got me there. How about you just go to bed and we'll talk about it tomorrow how does that sound?" Miley asked.

"That'll be okay I guess."

"Cool. Night Rachel."

"Night Miley." Rachel walked over to her older sister who hugged her tightly before steering her off in direction of the door. Rachel walked out of it and went straight to her own room where she got ready for bed. She hadn't solved the problem of whether she should tell Mandy or not, but she could worry about that tomorrow.


	7. 2: Rachel's Dillemma

"Tell me again what happened!" exclaimed Skyla who was laughing furiously.

"Skyla it's really not that funny," said Rachel with a smile on her face.

"Yes it is! You never told me that Oliver was in love with Hannah!"

"Shh!" Rachel glanced over at Miley and Lilly, who were deep in discussion about what they would do about Oliver.

"Sorry, I just find it funny," said Skyla as she finally stopped laughing. The two girls were sitting on the sand outside of Rico's Surf Shop discussing the concert that Skyla had had to miss.

"That's okay. I guess I'm just still thinking about Mandy."

"Still haven't made a decision then?" asked Skyla gently.

"No," replied Rachel as she stood up. "I even spoke to Miley about it this morning, but she just told me that it was my decision."

"Well then why don't you just tell Mandy?"

"Because I can't! Miley's just telling me what she thinks I want to hear. She's not even ready for Oliver to know her secret. Do you really think she's ready for Mandy to know?"

"But Mandy isn't Miley's friend she's yours," said Skyla matter-of-factly. "You can't keep letting Miley decide who to tell the secret to. It might ruin one of your friendships."

"But it's not just my secret," replied Rachel quietly.

"Everything's going to be fine Rach."

"You think?"

"Only if you're honest with Miley." The two girls hugged and Rachel ran off to find her older sister. She caught up with her and Lilly just as they were entering the house to get ready for Hannah's CD signing later that evening. Rachel wasn't going since Jackson was going to babysit her.

"Hey Miley, can I talk to you a second?" she asked quickly.

"Sorry Rach, I've got to get ready for the CD signing," replied Miley.

"It'll only take a sec I promise!" Miley sighed and turned to face her younger sister.

"What is it?"

"It's about telling Mandy the secret,"

"Rachel I already told you that you can tell Mandy if you want too."

"I know but you don't really want me to do you? When are you planning on telling Oliver about Hannah anyway?" Miley shuffled awkwardly on the spot. The truth was she wasn't planning on telling Oliver about Hannah, and she really didn't want Mandy to find out either.

"Look, why don't we make the same deal that we made about Lilly and Skyla? You tell Mandy when I tell Oliver." Rachel bit her lip like she always did when she was nervous.

"I don't know," she replied slowly.

"Rachel you just said that you wanted to tell Mandy and now all of a sudden you don't want to? What is with you? Why can't you just make up your mind?" Miley snapped before retreating up to her room. Rachel remained at the bottom of the stairs, thinking hard about Mandy.

"If I tell her first and Miley has to tell Oliver before she's ready, then Miley will probably hate me," she said to herself quietly. "But if I wait for Miley to tell Oliver it could be months, or even years away! Augh what am I going to do?"

"Talking to yourself again?" asked Jackson as he entered the living room.

"Oh bite me!" snapped Rachel angrily.

"Okay," he replied making his way towards her.

"Don't you dare!" she shrieked and bolted upstairs to her room.

"As if I didn't already have enough problems worrying about Mandy, I now have to worry about which planet my older brother is from!" Rachel flopped down onto her bed and waited until she heard her Dad call out that he and Miley were leaving and that they would be back soon.

To pass the time, Rachel began the homework she had been neglecting to do since the concert. It wasn't long though before her phone rang and she was more than happy to take a study break to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach it's Mandy!"

"Oh hey, how are you?"

"Yeah I'm good. Listen, I've got three tickets to Hannah Montana's next concert and I was wondering if you and Skyla would like to go with me?" Rachel smiled. That was exactly how she had gone about telling Skyla the secret.

"Sure. You'll have to check with Skyla but I'm sure she'd like to come."

"Cool. Well I've got to go, see you tomorrow?"

"Yep sure. Bye!"

"Bye!" Rachel hung up the phone and looked at her homework one last time before giving it up as a bad job. Instead, she headed over to her Casey Montana wardrobe and began to pick out what she would wear when she told Mandy the secret.

"I hope Miley tells Oliver before the next concert," she hoped quietly.

"We're home!" called Miley. Rachel replaced her blonde wig on its stand before racing downstairs to hug her sister.

"Hi! How was the CD signing?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Miley.

"It was great! Oliver stared right into my eyes and he never figured out it was me!" Rachel pulled away and forced a smile onto her face.

"Great!" she said forcibly. "So, you didn't tell him you were Hannah Montana?" Miley shook her head.

"Nope. I'll save that one for a rainy day. Now give me a minute to ditch Hannah." Miley headed upstairs to don some normal clothes and to remove her blonde wig.

"She's never going to tell Oliver is she Daddy?" asked Rachel as she stared after her older sister.

"You don't know that. Miley will tell Oliver when she's ready, just like you'll tell Mandy when you're ready."

"But I was ready a long time ago! I just don't want to do anything that will hurt Miley."

"Sometimes you can't help it Rach. If you really want Mandy to know then you should just tell her."

"Really?"

"Really," replied Robby as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay. Thanks Daddy." Rachel hugged her Dad tightly before pulling away. "That reminds me, I'm going to Miley's next concert with Mandy and Skyla. I think I'll tell Mandy there, the same way I told Skyla. Can you please get me some backstage passes?" Robby nodded, making Rachel smile before she disappeared up to her room.

The next few days were some of the hardest days Rachel had to endure. Knowing that she would be telling Mandy her secret in just a few days was hard on her. Casey Montana was a big part of her life and she wasn't sure that she could let it go that easily. She and Mandy weren't as close as she and Skyla were, which made the decision all the more difficult.

Things weren't made easier by the fact that Miley had finally told Oliver about the secret. Rachel had laughed when Miley had told her that he fainted, but she couldn't help but feel anxious about telling Mandy.

The time of the concert rolled around and Rachel prepared by packing her Casey gear in a bag for Miley to take backstage. The plan was to produce the backstage passes at the end of the show and to get changed into her Casey Montana disguise when they got there.

"All ready for the concert?" asked Miley, poking her head into Rachel's room. Rachel nodded as she folded her favourite jacket and placed it in the bag. "Nervous about telling Mandy the secret?" said Miley as she walked in and took a seat on Rachel's bed.

"Very nervous," agreed Rachel, zipping up her bag.

"Don't be. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"Thanks Miles." Miley stood up and hugged her little sister tightly. It felt like she always had to protect her from everything. When they pulled apart Miley took Rachel's bag and started to head out of the door.

"Oh, almost forgot," she said turning back towards Rachel. "Dad wanted me to tell you that we'd be leaving in about ten minutes but that Mandy's mum would be here in about twenty to take the three of you to the concert."

"Okay." Miley smiled and left the room. "Oh! Miley?" said Rachel, suddenly remembering something. Miley's face reappeared in the door.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks." After Miley left Rachel got ready for the concert properly. She was just putting the finishing touches on her hair when the doorbell rang. Grabbing her purse, Rachel ran downstairs and said a quick goodbye to Jackson before running out of the door.

"_You get the best of both worlds!_

_Chill it out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds!_

_Mix it all together, oh yeah_

_It's so much better,_

_Cos you know you got the best of both worlds!"_

The crowd roared with enthusiasm as Hannah Montana finished her second encore for the night.

"Thank you I love you all! Goodnight everybody!" she said into the microphone before exiting the stage. When the lights came on Mandy turned to Rachel and Skyla.

"Oh my gosh she's amazing!" she shrieked with excitement.

"So you liked the concert?" asked Rachel with a wink at Skyla.

"Liked it? I loved it!"

"So you wouldn't want these would you?" said Rachel slyly as she pulled the three backstage passes from her purse.

"Where did you get those?" screamed Mandy. "And why didn't you tell me about them before the concert?" Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know. Now do you want them or not?" Mandy nodded so harshly that Rachel was afraid her head might fall off. "Good. Now let's go."

The three girls each took a pass and began making their way backstage.

"I can't believe I'm about to go backstage at an actual Hannah Montana concert!" exclaimed Mandy. "Why aren't you guys excited?" she asked suspiciously as she realised that neither Rachel nor Skyla looked very impressed.

"No we are, we are!" replied Skyla quickly, trying to look excited. Mandy frowned but let it slide. When they arrived backstage, Rachel quickly excused herself and hurried off to get changed.

"Hey Hannah!" she said as she burst into her changing room. "Where-?"

"In the corner," said Hannah, not looking up from her phone.

"Thank you!" Rachel grabbed the bag and rushed into the bathroom to transform herself into the sister of an international pop sensation. When she was done she smiled at her reflection. In her eyes she lived a perfect life, and she loved every second of it.

"Bye Hannah!" she said running out of the room. Hannah waved but still didn't look up from the phone. Apparently there had been a cute guy before who had asked for her number and the two of them had been texting ever since.

"Hi guys!" she said brightly as Skyla and Mandy came into view. Mandy clutched Skyla's arm tightly as she realised who was speaking. "I'm-"

"Casey Montana!" burst out Mandy excitedly. Rachel smiled and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you guys." She shook Mandy's hand first then Skyla's hand, noting that her best friend was trying not to laugh at her. "So did you enjoy the concert?"

"Yes! It was amazing!"

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Rachel shuffled awkwardly as she realised that this was the moment. The moment to reveal to Mandy that she was Casey Montana. As she reached her hand up to take the wig off, she looked at Mandy's smiling face. Mandy was one of Hannah's biggest fans and Rachel didn't want to spoil the illusion for her. Sighing, she allowed her hand to drop to her side and flashed another smile at the two girls.

"I should go," she said avoiding Skyla's gaze. "Again, really nice meeting you guys." She turned and headed back to the dressing room before Skyla could say anything.

"Hey how did it go?" asked Miley as Rachel entered the room. Rachel ignored her and stormed into the bathroom, ripping her disguise off and stuffing it into the bag. She knew that she was making excuses to not tell Mandy the truth, but she just couldn't help it. She didn't know why she wasn't telling Mandy, but she just knew that it wasn't the right thing to do.

"I'm guessing not well?" Miley said as Rachel left the bathroom, lugging her bag behind her. "Mandy not take it well?"

"I didn't tell her."

"What?" exclaimed Miley in a voice that sounded somewhere between shocked and furious.

"I don't know why. I just couldn't tell her."

"Rachel, we had a deal! If I told Oliver you would tell Mandy!"

"You and Oliver are closer than Mandy and I! Besides, if you hadn't told Oliver he would have been planning your wedding by now! Mandy just loves your music! That's all!"

"Oh yeah? Just keep telling yourself that every time you and Skyla dress up as Casey and Alyssa and come backstage to one of my concerts," replied Miley as she stormed out of the room. Rachel hated it when she and Miley fought, but she took it as a good sign that Miley had picked up her back on the way out.

Sighing heavily, she left the room and made her way back to where Mandy and Skyla were waiting.

"Rachel! Where have you been? You missed it, we met Casey Montana!" exclaimed Mandy when Rachel met up with them.

"Really? Sorry I missed it," replied Rachel. "Should we go out and meet your Mum?"

"Yes let's go. Thank you Rachel, this has been the best night of my life!" Mandy hurried off and Rachel went to follow her, but Skyla held her back.

"Rachel what happened? Why didn't you tell her the secret?"

"I don't know. I was going to... but it just didn't feel like the right thing to do you know?" Skyla shook her head.

"Well I hope that if Mandy does find out she forgives you, because she is never going to forget tonight." Skyla stalked off without another word, leaving Rachel pondering if she just made the biggest mistake of her life.


End file.
